1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices to inhibit unauthorized or accidental withdrawal of a handgun from a holster, and particularly to spring-loaded locking devices that fit into and against the sides of an ejection port of a handgun.
2. Relevant Art
A wide variety of safety devices exist to inhibit withdrawal of a handgun from a holster by anyone other than the user. What is desirable is an improved locking device that is safe and allows for rapid withdrawal of a handgun when necessary but greatly reduces the likelihood of accidental or unauthorized movement of the gun. In addition, the safety devices should be compatible with other safety devices to further enhance the security of the user.